Yazmyne's Munchlax
Yazmyne's Munchlax is the sixth Pokemon Yazmyne obtained during her journey though the Kanto region. Biography Munchlax debuted as a baby protected by its mother Snorlax in Asleep by Yawn along with other baby Munchlax, this also being the reason for the Snorlax Blockade. As his mother was protecting them, the female Snorlax prevented travelers from crossing Route 11, using Hyper Beam to blast some of them away. After Yazmyne came back from Potpourri Island and from winning her second ribbon, she confronted the Snorlax and assured her that her babies were safe. Upon gaining the Snorlax's trust, the Pokemon Rangers helped the Snorlax move to the mountains where she could be with her babies safely. Before the Snorlax left however, one of the Munchlax, this one, wanted to go with Yazmyne. With the mother Snorlax and the rangers' approval, Yazmyne caught the Big Eater Pokemon. Hoping to use him in contests and gym battles, Yazmyne decided to train Munchlax in Munchlax's First Attack in which the Normal-Type did not know any moves according to Yazmyne's Pokedex. Training him with Butterfree, Snorlax learned Screech, which he used to disrupt Butterfree's newly learned Aerial Ace. By Poison-Type Pokemon, Munchlax had learned Tackle and Blizzard, which it used to defeat Janine's Ariados and win Yazmyne the Soul Badge. Yazmyne later used Munchlax in the appeal stage of the HopHopHop Town Contest in A Munchlax Surprise in which Munchlax fired Blizzard, before dissipating the snow with Screech for a sparkling effect that landed Yazmyne in the battle rounds of the contest as the sixth coordinator. Yazmyne later used Munchlax and his Blizzard to help defeat the Eevee Brothers in Forced Evolution after the boys stole Yazmyne's Staryu. In Reckless Tactics, Munchlax demonstrated a powerful Tackle to Ivysaur to give him an idea of how to use Double Edge. He was later shown welcoming Eevee to the family when the Evolution Pokemon hatched in Beginning a Rotation. He, however, was shown scared when Yazmyne's new Aerodactyl appeared, who used Hyper Beam upon being revived. During the Kanto Grand Festival, Munchlax battled in the finals, partnered with Ivysaur, against Savannah's Slowbro and Pidgeot. Munchlax and Ivysaur started the battlestrong, managing to counter Savannah's power tacticsand make powerful appeals, but the pair were eventually caught in the momentum of Slowbro and Pidgeot performance after Pidgeot surrounded them with Double Team and Slowbro danced with Psychic. Though Yazmyne's Pokemon were behind Savannah's combination, the pair managed with dwindle Savannah's points, giving the blond Coordinator a difficult battle. After Slowbro and Ivysaur knocked each other out with a close range collision of Hyper Beam and Solarbeam, Munchlax was left to battle Pidgeot. Pidgeot started strong with Aerial Ace, but Munchlax repelled it with Screech. Pidgeot then attack with Air Slash and Hurricane, but Munchla countered the attacks with Blizzard and Mega Punch, keeping Yazmyne points fairly safe while Savannah's were dropping quickly. Pidgeot turned to a Double Team-Aerial Ace combination, which distracted and damaged Munchlax, but the Big Eater was able to grab Pidgeot and mount its back before unleashing an assault of Thunderbolt. Eventually, Munchlax was tossed into the air, and used Thunderbolt across the arena, which Pidgeot effectively, but narrowly dodged, costing Yazmyne points. Pidgeot went to end the battle with a strightforward Aerial Ace. Munchlax met the attack with a Mega Punch, electrically charged by the electricity from the stage die tp the repeated Thunderbolts. The collision resulted in a bright flash and shockwave. When the birght flash dissipated, Munchlax was shown to have landed and Pidgeot crashed into the stadium wall, unable to battle. Though Yazmyne still behind in points, Pidgeot's defeat cost Savannah the battle, and Munchlax and Ivysaur were declared the winners, thus Yazmyne won the Grand Festival. Munchlax wasseen in the closing ceremonies, recived a special ribbon for helping Yazmyne win the festival alongside Butterfree, Clefairy, Ivysaur, and Starmie. That night, during the reception, Yazmyne called out her Pokemon, and they aimed to win their next challege, the Indigo Conferece. In the Indigo Plateau Conference, Munchlax battled Jane's Tyranitar as Yazmyne's last Pokemon in her third battle. Munchlax used its powerful moves, such as Blizzard, Screech, and Mega Punch to keep Tyranitar at bay and deal heavy damage. Munchlax then won the bout with a powerful Thunderbolt. Munchlax then faced Jane's Skarmory, and after grabbing onto the steel bird, Munchlax too shocked it with Thunderbolt. Munchlax then released Skarmory who was promtply declared unable to battle. Later, Munchlax faced Kiana's Walrein as Yazmyne's third Pokemon of the Full Battle. Munchlax and Walrein were fairly even thorought the match, but Munhlac has its versatile size as an advantage. Munhlax soon defeated Walrein with a Thunderbolt. munlax then faced Kiana's Jumpluff andl ost after being put to sleep with Sleep Powder. Munchlax stayed at the Petalburg Gym when Yazmyne's journey in Kanto concluded, and she went off to the Riau region. Riau When Yazmyne returned home after her journey in Riau, Munchlax was shown defeating a Cacturne with Mega Punch during one of Yazmyne's father's gym battle, winning the match for the Petalburg City gym leader. Yazmyne was furious her father was using her and her brother's Pokemon in his gym battles, but Munchlax was having fun. He along with Yazmyne's other Kanto Pokemon, rushed over to her, happy to see her again. Personality and Characteristics Moves Used Moves Improvised *'Yellow Star Mega Punch' was developed during the finals of the Kanto Grand Festival against Savannah's Pidgeot in Power-Packed Performance. Munchlax uses Thunderbolt on himself or en masse on the field and follows with Mega Punch. The Mega Punch gathers the electricity from Munchlax or the arena and shines brightly, like a star, before dealing a powerful attack *'Snowflakes' was introduced in Entering the Semi-Quarterfinals as an informoral joint appeal between Yazmyne and Nick with his Scizor. Scizor moved first with Silver Wind and Munchlax followes with Blizzard. The Blizzard crystallized the Silver Wind forming beautiful white snowflakes, which gently fall to the ground. Related Articles